Hroldan Nivear
Description Hroldan Nivear is a 34 year old Vanara. Hes stands at a less than intimidating five feet and weighs around 120 pounds. His fur, once a black coloration as since been bleached to a a grey color by the sun and what skin he does show is tanned and weathered from years at sea. Often Horldan is seen about wearing a long brown leater coat and a tri corner hat, he wears no boots or shoes because none exist that can fit his feet, instead his feet/hands are tough as the soles of a well built boot and almost as worn Hroldan's tail is as grey as the rest of him and is often kept beneath his coat to protect it from the many dangers aboard a ship. Personality wise Hroldan is the saltiest old monkey in existance. He despises most things and what he doesn't despise he will simply ignore. He doesn't like people who cannot take an order and he doesn't like being cheated. However he does enjoy a good bottle of rum and citrus fruit, do not show him a banana he hates them, Should a person call him a monkey he will often react in a rather hostile manner, often making witty remarks and salt filled comebacks before calming down and reverting to his normal, highly salty self. Statistics and Gear Hroldan is a of the Bolt Ace class and is currently of the 7th level. He wields a single heavy crossbow with varius bolts. He wears no armor instead wearing his old battered uniform from his time as a naval officer. History Hroldan was born to a fairly average family, for a civilization of monkey people. His father was a tailor and seller of clothing. While his mother worked at the docks keeping records. At the age of 16 Hroldan (Then known by an unpronounceable name) joined the navy of Absolon when one of their ships stopped at the port he lived in. He never looked back from there. Not even three months later Hroldan came down with his first case of scurvy. The sickness lasted for weeks because the ship ran out of lemons. He also had his first storm at the time. Around a year later Hroldan got his first taste of battle. The ship he had been assigned to "Wrath of Iomadae" fell under attack from a small band of pirates. Hroldan was given a hand crossbow to use and a short sword. It was a short battle as the Pirates were poorly armed and armored that they were forced to turn back thanks to the skill and agility of the crew aboard the two vessels. Hroldan then served for several years in a fairly quiet service and was promoted around the age of twenty to captain of his own vessel and given a crew. Their first assignment as tradition dictated was a dangerous patrol for nearly six months of the coast of Varasia an area known for it's pirates and rogues, During this excursion Hroldan and his crew had taken refuge from a particularly fierce storm on a small uncharted island. The island however was the main port of a fairly powerful gang of pirates. Having stumbled onto the island many of the crew were taken captive. The actions of both Hroldan and his crew that day earned them all a leave of absence and decorations. Hroldan also grew more attached to his crossbows. A year later Captain Hroldan and his crew were once again called into action. A large fleet of ships bound for Absolon was sighted and all ships at sea were ordered to return to defend it. Durring the battle a storm kicked up and many of the ships in Hroldan's fleet withdrew to protect themselves, however the enemy did not and with less than half the fleet left many died. including the Admiral of the Fleet. Hroldan and his crew however sailed right into the storm and faced down the enemy earning themselves a reputation for being relentless and terrifying. Many pirates started calling Hroldan the Monkey from Hell. After the battle Hroldan was promoted to Admiral and then discharged from active service. He was given a ship and standing orders from those higher than him to simply patrol and observe from then on and not to engage any ships because of his by then developed tendency to utterly destroy his enemies. After months of uneventful sailing and several stops to get more rum. Hroldan and his crew encountered a rogue ship that was attacking a merchant ship. Hroldan, despite having crew onboard to ensure he followed the rules set out for engagement of hostile ships, went in and before the few observers there could do anything, took down the attacking ship. He was later served a warning and he and his crew were docked pay for two months. less than two months later, and on a new assignment to stormy seas, Hroldan and his crew had finally had enough. They tied up the observers. Tossed them overboard in a life boat, and all of them sailed into a storm where they somehow survived only to be tracked down and informed that they all were discahrged from service and would not rececive any pay or aid at sea. Hroldan had since left sailing and spent much of his time around the taverns and inns of Absolon. = Category:Player Characters Category:Characters